battalionwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Semajdraehs
Thanks for clearing up the battlestation article I'm going to have to make you at least rollback for the current time. 12:50, 11 October 2008 (UTC) I can't get online I don't have wi-fi connection gear. Are you sure you picked a map with bases? 13:11, 12 October 2008 (UTC) You don't capture enemy units; you send your infantry to capture the flag. If you're having trouble finding them, then you can always use the map. 12:01, 13 October 2008 (UTC) I saw a video of someone destroying a base which than turned into thier base; maybe you shoul attack it. I just got the main page set up No need to worry about that for a while. 13:40, 12 October 2008 (UTC) How far are you And did you know that Ubel once stole radar arrays from a tundran factory? 23:36, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah, he said it himself in BW1. So you're on the last level? I BEAT it. P.S.There's no Xylvania campgain; Iron Legion is that role. 20:14, 15 October 2008 (UTC) I've got an idea of what I want for a logo How do I send it to him? 12:23, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Well if its an idea explain it on his talk page, if you've got the basic picture, you may want to upload it and then link him to it, with any alterations you need written as well. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:09, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I'm making you an admin That way if I'm less active I can rely on you. Collini182 - Talk page Yeah, it's better than nothing I remember that the first tie I finished it, the lasers were ripping me to shreds and I lost all reliable anti-air, and I just finished it before those strato destroyers destroyed my battlestation. Liberate the tanks and anti-air if you didn't, they come in handy when assaulting the spider. And protect the radar arrays, the mission is almost impossible to beat without them(They have about 20 battlestations). Collini182 - Talk Page yea i am evry once in a while, ive been busy and i forgot botu this in-betwee hey i don think u noticed the small edits ive been doin evry so-often Collini182-Talk Page 22:39, 15 June 2009 (UTC) hey have you played fire emblem shadow dragon? you beat it?im only on prep for battle for altea well actually i rented it im hpin on buyin it sometime soon, i just owned battle for altea though, im on star and savior Sorry I had forgotten my password for a little bit and did a LOT of editing anyonomously, so sorry about that.. I'd like to start working on the western COs a bit more... and I was wondering if you could help. If you could set up a page with some basic info, I could work from there. Hey Ah, sorry bout not being online for...a year, has it been?My life got thrown to hell for a little while there. --''Collini182-Talk Page'' 16:44, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Notice about Upcoming Page Template Changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about an upcoming change that will affect this wiki. This wiki is using a feature called CreatePlates, which is old and buggy and is being phased out. It is scheduled for removal from this wiki next Tuesday, March 29, 2011. 'This change will not affect the appearance of the wiki or any of its content. ' It will, however, affect the templating options members see when they create new pages. To help you manage this transition, we've set up our more current templating tool, LayoutBuilder, to allow you to pre-build new layouts before CreatePlates is disabled. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. (Users will be able to access your new LayoutBuilder templates as soon as CreatePlates is turned off.) Another thing you may want to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which will be an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. You can also choose not to worry about this, and do nothing. That's fine, too. Members will still be able to create new pages in whatever style they want -- they just won't have templates to choose from. Please be sure to let your community members know about this coming change. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through . Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:58, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Sorry to bother you, but how could I erase all the images I have uploaded? I need to do it since I wasn't and I'm still not aware of their copyrights. Mmasalleras 13:38, January 13, 2012 (UTC)